


Som man reder

by Koe



Series: Blott til Marienlyst (Sex, kjærlighet og rikskringkasting) [1]
Category: NRK Lydverket, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Norsk | Norwegian, RPS - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En svett ettermiddag i redaksjonen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Som man reder

**Author's Note:**

> Jadda, dette har skjedd! (Eller, faen... nei, jo, i en alternativ virkelighet! Helt sikkert! Hver dag!)

De tre stirrer på hverandre.

"NO WAY!" Marius' stemme sprekker tynt: den har noe klart hysterisk over seg.

Maria er høyrød og har for få hender, mens Kim _endelig_ har samlet tiltrengt fart og masse:

"TAKK SKAL DU FAENMEG HA, MARIUS!!!"

Kim brøler i fistel, slipper det sjenerte tohåndsgrepet over skrittet og veiver vilt med armene så den myke magen disser i takt med ting som svinger søtt.

Alle tre er nakne, rosa og skjønne og foran dem ligger et Twister-teppe. Den allmektige forfatteren smiler sleskt og lar fingrene gli forventningsfullt over tastaturet.

_Maria er grønn, Kim rød, Marius blå..._

**Author's Note:**

> Marius Asp ved NRK Lydverket utlyste i oktober 2011 en uhøytidelig fanfiksjons-konkurranse. [Redaksjonens egne bidrag kan leses her](http://www.nrk.no/lydverket/send-oss-din-fanfiksjon/). [Vinnerbidragene kan leses her](http://www.nrk.no/lydverket/jeg-trodde-forst-det-var-en-vampyr/).
> 
> "Som man reder" var mitt bidrag, men det nådde ikke opp. Min private teori er at det ble underslått i postmottaket og aldri nådde frem til juryen... XD


End file.
